Heroes No Longer
by aquarius12285
Summary: This is a PRSPD and X2 crossover fic. When the Mutant Registration Act is passed, the rangers find that instead of being heroes, they are now targets.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: X2 belongs to Marvel and 20th Century Fox. SPD belongs to Disney.

A/N: This takes place after X2 but before X3. This also takes place after Endings Part 2. For the sake of this fic, let's just say that X2 and SPD were set in the same year.

**Heroes No Longer**

Chapter 1: New Allies and New Enemies

It was just another day at S.P.D. for the B-Squad power rangers. They were seated in the recreation room watching the noon edition of the news. A particular story caught their attention, but not in a good way.

"In today's national news, the president of the United States of America has just passed the Mutant Registration Act. Under this legislation, all mutants are to be placed under arrest," said the female news anchor.

The four B-Squad rangers exchanged nervous glances with one another. Words didn't need to be spoken, for they knew that they were all thinking the same thing. 'Does that mean us?'

Just then, Kat's voice came across the intercom. "Power Rangers, please report to the command center immediately," Kat announced.

This had to mean one of two things. Either this was some sort of freakish coincidence that Kat summoned them to the command center after the female news anchor reported that the president passed the Mutant Registration Act, or Kat asked the rangers to report to the command center **because **of the passing of the Mutant Registration Act. B-Squad certainly hoped it was the former rather than the latter.

1-1-1

Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd hesitantly made their way to the command center. They saluted their commander upon arriving and stood at attention.

"I'm sure that the four of you have seen the news. I regret to inform you that I have no choice but to strip you of your ranger powers. With that being said, please give your morphers to Kat. Furthermore, you four are dismissed from the Academy," Cruger stated in a rather neutral tone of voice.

The now former B-Squad rangers' faces told the whole story. Shock was evident on their faces from their widened eyes and their dropped jaws. Sky stepped forward on behalf of his friends.

"Commander, you can't be serious! Why are you doing this? You're the one who selected us to be rangers in the first place!" Sky exclaimed.

While Cruger's face was devoid of any sort of emotion or expression, Kat averted her gaze and fixated her eyes on the floor instead.

"First of all Sky, I am not your commander anymore. Secondly, I have no choice in the matter. S.P.D. is a government funded agency, and because the Mutant Registration Act was passed, the Academy can't harbor any mutants or else we will lose all government funding," Cruger said in the same emotionless voice.

Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd reluctantly handed in their morphers to Kat. This whole ordeal had rendered them utterly speechless. Cruger, who after everything they've been through together has become somewhat of a father figure to them all, was taking away their ranger powers and essentially kicking them to the curb. The four of them didn't really know what to make of all this, but they didn't have time to worry about that now.

A bunch of cadets entered the command center at that moment with their civilian blasters pointed at the former power rangers.

"We don't want to hurt you, so do us all a favor and turn yourselves in peacefully," Cruger said in the same neutral tone of voice as before.

Just then, everyone in the command center with the exception of Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd ceased any movement whatsoever.

Bridge waved his hand in front of Cruger's face. "Uh guys, what just happened?" he asked.

"I did this," said an unfamiliar voice.

The former power rangers saw that the speaker was an elderly, bald man in a wheelchair. He wasn't alone either. There were three others with him. All of them donned the same black outfit with the letter "X" on the chest. There were two males and one female.

The female was African American with hair as white as snow. She was wearing a cape in addition to her black outfit. The cape was black on one side and silver on the other.

The first male was Caucasian with brown hair. He had a visor covering his eyes for some strange reason.

The second male was Caucasian as well. He wasn't as tall in stature as the other guy, and whereas the first guy was clean cut, this second male had facial hair. He had brown hair as well.

Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd didn't know what to make of these strangers, and as a precaution, Z had already replicated herself twice. Syd had hold of a pellet of iron ready to turn her hand into a fist of iron at a moment's notice.

"Who are you?" Sky asked the man in a wheelchair.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier. That's Storm, Cyclops, and Wolverine. We are known as the X-Men. We're mutants much like yourselves," Professor X stated.

"We think that it's best that the four of you come with us. It isn't safe here for you anymore," Storm said.

Syd released the pellet of iron and Z got rid of her duplicates. The former power rangers thought they might as well go with the X-Men people. It sure beats getting arrested. That's for sure.

"By all means, take a few moments to pack your belongings, for you won't be returning here again," Xavier said.

1-1-1

After packing their things, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd followed the X-Men out of the Academy. They noticed that parked outside was a huge jet.

"This is the X-Jet. It is our primary means of transportation, and now yours too," Xavier said.

The former power rangers marveled at the sheer size of the X-Jet. Sky and Bridge were most impressed by the X-Jet though, but for two entirely different reasons. Sky was excited because he had a certain fondness for flying. In his spare time, he would paint model airplanes. Bridge on the other hand, was excited because he was a technological genius and the X-Jet was state of the art.

The eight of them boarded the X-Jet, took their seats and fastened their seat belts. Soon, they were flying through the air. Once they were airborne, Professor X undid what he had done to the Kat, Cruger, and the rest of the S.P.D. cadets.

"So where are you taking us exactly?" Syd asked.

"We're going to the Xavier Institute in the Salem region of upstate New York. The four of you will be safe there," Xavier replied.

When the X-Men weren't looking, Bridge had removed one of his gloves and scanned the X-Men's auras. There was nothing particularly alarming about them, but the four of them were still uncertain as whether or not they could trust the X-Men.

"How were you able to locate us?" Z asked.

The other three were wondering the exact same thing. That was probably the freakiest thing to them. All of a sudden, the X-Men showed up out of the blue and asked them to come with them.

"I was able to locate you through Cerebro," Professor X answered.

The former power rangers exchanged confused glances with one another. Xavier said it as though it was something that they should be familiar with, but they had no clue what it was.

"Cerebro?" Sky asked.

"Yes, Cerebro is a computer that amplifies my telepathic abilities enabling me to establish telepathic connections with any being on the planet, mutant and human alike. That is how I was able to track the four of you," Xavier responded.

Xavier kept referring to them as mutants, yet nobody ever labeled them as being mutants before. Sure they had powers, but they had been called civilian powers not mutant powers.

"This Xavier Institute, what is it exactly?" Sky asked.

"It's a school for mutants. Besides the normal curriculum of any other school, we also help mutants to learn to harness their powers," Xavier replied.

This was the first that the four of them had ever heard of such a thing as a school for mutants. They all felt overwhelmed because so much was changing now all at the same time. Cruger's betrayal still stung even though it had happened nearly an hour ago now.

"We're coming up to the Xavier Institute now," Storm announced.

As the X-Jet decreased it's altitude in preparation to land, the former B-Squad rangers looked out the window at the mansion underneath them. When they heard "Institute", they had envisioned something that wasn't too large, but this was very expansive.

"**This **is the Xavier Institute? It's enormous!" Syd remarked.

After the X-Jet had landed in the basketball courts, Professor X led Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd in the front entrance. The new residents were shown to their rooms and were given some time to get situated before being given a tour of the Xavier Institute. As it turned out, Sky and Bridge still shared a room as did Syd and Z.

1-1-1

Later on, Professor X gave Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd a tour of the Xavier Institute just like he said he would.

"The Xavier Institute has three floors to it. On the ground floor is the dining room, the library, the classrooms, and the living room. The dormitories, as you know, are located on the second floor. Below the ground floor is the subbasement. That is where you will find the medical wing, the lab, Cerebro, the Danger Room, the brig, and the X-Jet hangar," Professor X said while walking around the Xavier Institute.

Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd just nodded along not sure what to really make of all this. They had no idea what half the stuff Xavier said even was.

"Hey, so you four must be the new mutants. The name's Rogue, and this is my boyfriend Bobby," said a teenage girl with dark brown hair that had a streak of white in it. Her boyfriend was a teenager as well and had spiked blond hair.

Bridge was the only one of the four to give a small wave to Rogue and Bobby. "So, what are your mutant powers?" Bridge asked curiously.

"My powers are a bit well complicated. It involves skin to skin contact. I can temporarily borrow other mutant's powers just by touching them which is why I always wear gloves," Rogue answered.

"As for me, I can lower the internal temperature of my body to subzero temperatures and freeze the moisture in the air around me, which is why I go by the code name Iceman," Bobby replied.

Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd had no idea there were so many other mutants like them. Throughout their whole lives up until today, they hadn't even met other mutants, yet here was a school full of them. Each of them had their own distinctive abilities.

"So, were the four of you really power rangers?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, we **were **power rangers," Sky answered.

Storm walked up to Professor X. "Charles, our surveillance cameras show that Magneto is here," she said.

**Okay, so I've had the idea for this fic floating around in my head for about a week now. However, at the time, I had six "In-Progress" fics, so I wanted to wait until I didn't have quite so much on my plate so to speak. I have no idea what to categorize this under, so for right now, we'll say it's under the category general. As for the rating, I also have no clue, but we'll rate this T just to be safe. I know this fic is off to a slow start, so please bear with me. I hope you'll take time to read & review this fic. Constructive criticism is welcome because I am a first year fanfic author, so I appreciate getting advice. However, I'm going to ask that you don't flat out flame me. Thanks for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Power Rangers S.P.D. belongs to Disney, and X2: X-Men United belongs to Marvel and 20th Century Fox.

**Heroes No Longer**

Chapter 2: Enter Magneto

"Who's Magneto?" Z asked.

Professor X sighed. He knew the real reason behind Magneto's visit. Without a doubt, his old friend would try to recruit the former power rangers. He wanted them to join the Brotherhood.

"Magneto is the leader of the Brotherhood. He is an old friend of mine," Xavier answered.

"What's the Brotherhood?" Syd asked.

An elderly Caucasian man with short grey hair walked up to them. He had some sort of helmet on his head that didn't cover his face. He was wearing a cape that was black on one side and red on the other. He was wearing a black outfit.

"It's a faction of mutants much like the X-Men. The only difference is that the Brotherhood doesn't share the same beliefs as my dear old friend here," Magneto replied.

The former power rangers exchanged confused looks with one another. 'What did Magneto mean when he said that the Brotherhood doesn't share the same beliefs as Professor X?' they thought to themselves.

Magneto noticed the confused expressions on the faces of the newcomers. "So I take it you haven't told them your beliefs yet Charles. Were you ever planning on telling them? Or were you just going to lead them to believe that the X-Men was their only option?" Magneto asked.

Magneto hadn't even been at the Xavier Institute for that long, and already he was trying to turn the former power rangers against him. Professor X couldn't allow that to happen. The Brotherhood may have worked alongside the X-Men one time in the past, but due to their difference of opinions, more often than not, the two clashed.

"I believe that humans and mutants can coexist in peace. The central drive behind the Mutant Registration Act being passed was fear. That legislation was only passed because they fear us mutants. People often fear what they do not understand," Xavier explained.

Magneto turned to face the four newcomers so that he was specifically addressing his rebuttal towards them. "That is wishful thinking on my old friend's part. Just look at history as proof that humans haven't been too good at peacefully coexisting. With all the wars, hatred, and violence that has taken place in the history of mankind, do you really believe that humans and mutants can peacefully coexist? This Mutant Registration Act is supposed to make us mutants feel inferior to the human race. The truth of the matter though is that we mutants are the superior race and it is the humans that are inferior race. So let me ask you one thing, are you sure you're on the right side?" Magneto asked.

Bridge was the first to answer. "I didn't know we were on a side. Xavier just showed up at S.P.D. Academy and saved us from our former Commander and said that we should go with them. Now, here we are at the Xavier Institute, which just so happens to be the base of the X-Men, but I didn't think that we were officially X-Men yet. I mean we don't have the uniforms yet, which by the way, seem really tight. The spandex of our ranger suits were pretty tight too, but I have no idea how you guys even breathe in your uniforms. So if we're not officially members of the X-Men, and we aren't members of the brotherhood, then we aren't exactly on a side. There's also the humans though, so I guess that makes three sides, which is weird in itself because usually when you are on a side, there are only two sides to be on in the first place, and-" Bridge said before being interrupted.

"Bridge!" Sky, Z, and Syd shouted in unison.

Magneto massaged his forehead after Bridge finished rambling. Even Xavier, being the powerful telepath that he was, looked as though he had formed a headache. Storm just blinked in response not sure how to decipher Bridge's rambling.

"Just because the government passed the Mutant Registration Act doesn't mean that we want to wage war on humans," Sky stated.

"Oh, but it's already a war. The same people who you risked your lives for day in and day out now want you arrested. It is foolish to believe that you can coexist with them!" Magneto countered.

Rogue removed one of her gloves and was about to absorb Magneto's mutant powers, but Iceman stopped his girlfriend.

"Rogue don't. He's not worth it," Iceman remarked.

"Do you always do what your boyfriend tells you?" Magneto asked.

Storm had to help Bobby hold Rogue back. Rogue swatted furiously at Magneto with her bare hand. Magneto merely chuckled in amusement at Rogue.

Magneto turned his attention back to the former power rangers. "So, what do you say? Do you want to join the Brotherhood?" Magneto asked.

"I for one am not interested. Back when I was living on the streets, I always wanted to be a part of something bigger. I thought I found that at S.P.D., but now I've come to realize that being a part of the X-Men is even bigger, so thanks, but no thanks," Z replied.

Magneto just shrugged his shoulders in response. 'Ok, well what about the other three?' he thought to himself.

"If you honestly think that I'm going to give up living here, then you must be crazy. There's no way I'm going to join the Brotherhood," Syd said.

"I'm still not even sure what the Brotherhood is much less who else is in it, but if Syd and Z are staying, then so am I," Bridge stated.

Magneto turned his attention to Sky. He was the last hope for a new Brotherhood member. Magneto could see in Sky's eyes that he was conflicted. He hoped to use that to help persuade him to join.

"Come now, if you decline my offer, then you are basically forgiving your former Commander for his betrayal. I know **you **haven't forgiven him yet. I can see it in your eyes. Join me, and I'll help you get revenge on him. Refuse and you will never get your revenge," Magneto said.

Cyclops came down the stairs. "I have a better idea. Why don't you just leave Magneto? You're not welcome here," Cyclops remarked.

Magneto glared at Cyclops. He knew that Cyclops didn't trust him, but this matter didn't concern him.

"Hello Scott. How's Jean doing? Oh wait. That's right. She's dead," Magneto said.

The next thing Magneto knew, he was picking himself off of the ground after being floored by one of Cyclops' optic blasts.

"Scott, that's enough!" Xavier scolded.

Magneto turned his attention back to the four newcomers. "If you remember but one thing, remember this: if you're not with me, then you're against me. Trust me, you don't want to be against me," Magneto warned before leaving the Xavier Institute.

2-2-2

**Okay, so this chapter was a bit shorter, but my beta said that this was a nice place to end, so I did. Thanks to my beta for helping me out with this chapter (you know who you are). Don't forget to leave a review. No flames please. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Power Rangers S.P.D. belongs to Disney, and X2: X-Men United belongs to Marvel and 20th Century Fox.

**Heroes No Longer**

Chapter 3: Rescue Me

"Okay, well you four should be getting to bed now. You have school in the morning," Xavier said to the former power rangers.

"School?" the four former power rangers whined.

Just as Sky, Bridge, Syd, and Z were about to head upstairs, Scott grabbed a hold of Sky's arm to stop him.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" Scott asked.

Sky exchanged confused glances with Bridge, Z, and Syd. None of them had any idea what this little discussion would be about.

"Uh, sure," Sky answered.

Bridge, Z, and Syd headed upstairs to their rooms as did Bobby and Rogue. Storm and Xavier went off in another direction, which left Scott and Sky alone by the staircase.

"I noticed that your friends turned down Magneto's offer to join the Brotherhood, but you didn't. You're not seriously thinking of joining the Brotherhood, are you?" Scott asked.

Sky shifted uncomfortably. He refused to look the older man face to face when he was talking to him.

"What if I am?" Sky asked.

Scott looked as though he was taken aback by Sky's question. Had he not been wearing a visor, Sky would have noticed that Scott's eyes were widened.

"You can't be serious. The Brotherhood is bad news. They don't believe that humans and mutants can peacefully coexist because they want to rule over humans," Scott explained.

"What's your point? I'm not a human anymore, so why should I care? Besides, you have no idea how betrayed I feel right now. Imagine that Professor X turned his back on you. How would that make you feel?" Sky countered.

The expression on Scott's face softened once Sky had said what he said. Instead of concern being etched on Scott's face, there was a look of understanding.

"You're right. If that were to happen, I'd probably feel just as betrayed as you feel right now. Still though, joining the Brotherhood isn't the solution. Magneto doesn't even care about his fellow Brotherhood members. They are just pawns to him, and if you join the Brotherhood, you will be a pawn to Magneto as well," Scott said.

Sky had heard all that he cared to hear and headed upstairs effectively ending the conversation with Scott. Scott sighed. That conversation didn't go as he anticipated it would.

3-3-3

Xavier was in one of the classrooms which also served as his office. Storm , having noticed that something was troubling Professor X, had followed him to his office.

"What's the matter Charles?" Storm asked.

"I'm worried about Sky. I was reading his thoughts earlier once I observed that he didn't turn down Magneto's offer to join the Brotherhood. Sky didn't turn down Magneto's offer because he wants to join the Brotherhood," Xavier stated.

Storm gasped at that morsel of information. It was too much of a déjà vu to Storm. After all, they had already lost an X-Man to Magneto and the Brotherhood in Pyro.

"I sensed so much hatred when I was reading Sky's thoughts. Hatred and betrayal. The one thing that he seemed to be infatuated with was getting revenge on his former Commander, Cruger," Professor X said.

Storm's heart went out to the kid. There had to be some way that she, Professor X, or somebody could get through to Sky before it was too late and he joined the Brotherhood.

"Cruger's betrayal also seemed to resurface old wounds with Sky. When I had my telepathic connection with him, I saw that he had been betrayed by Dru, a person who he thought was his best friend," Xavier explained.

Storm saw that something else seemed to be troubling Professor X. Being as powerful of a telepath as he was, that didn't surprise her one bit.

"There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" Storm inquired.

"Yes, earlier when I was using Cerebro, I picked up two other mutant energies in and around the same area. One of them was very sporadic, so I reckon that one is some sort of teleporter much like Nightcrawler," Xavier answered.

Storm was intrigued by that information. There were beginning to be more and more mutants on Earth, so Charles finding two mutant energies isn't what was fascinating. What had Storm so curious was that they were in and around the same area that the four former power rangers were at. Storm wondered if these two other mutants were linked to the former power rangers in any sort of way.

"When I get more definite coordinates of their whereabouts, I'll have you, Scott, and Nightcrawler go on a rescue mission and bring them back here," Professor X said.

3-3-3

Meanwhile, upstairs, Syd, Z, and Bridge came out of another room after they had barged in and woke its occupants up.

"I take it this isn't our room either," Syd commented.

"Okay, well we've checked every room in this hallway now. It has to be down the other hallway. Man, why does there have to be so many rooms?" Z remarked.

"Well because then where would all the students sleep? I mean after all, the dormitories are located on this floor. 'Why does there have to be so many rooms?' is quite an interesting question. Even if there were no dormitories, I am sure that there would be ample space for-" Bridge started to say.

"Bridge!" Syd and Z shouted simultaneously.

Just then, the three of them saw Sky head down the hallway they hadn't checked. They hurried to catch up to him.

"Sky!" Syd called out.

Sky turned around and saw Bridge, Z, and Syd. He allowed them to catch up to him.

"What's the matter? Are you three lost?" Sky asked.

"You think!" Z replied.

Sky rolled his eyes at Z. He led the way to their rooms. Even though Syd and Z were in a different room than he and Bridge, they were still across from each other.

"So Sky, what did Cyclops want to talk to you about?" Syd asked.

"It was nothing. He was just asking me about ranger stuff. Here you are," Sky said coming to a stop outside the door to Z and Syd's room.

"Thanks Sky! Good night," Syd said to Bridge and Sky.

"We would have found it eventually," Z commented.

Z and Syd went into their room and Sky and Bridge headed into theirs across the hall. When Sky's back was turned to Bridge, Bridge had taken off one of his gloves and scanned Sky's aura. There was something about his aura that seemed off.

3-3-3

The next morning, the Samuels' Clothing truck was parked in downtown New Tech City. Jack and his girlfriend, Ally Samuels, were distributing clothes to the poor. A boy wasn't watching where he was going, crashed into Jack, and fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked immediately.

Upon closer inspection, Jack realized that he knew this young boy. He looked to be about 12 years old. He had red hair and was wearing a familiar uniform.

"Sam? Is that you? What are you doing here? Why are you in such a hurry?" Jack asked.

Jack helped Sam up to his feet. Sam brushed the dirt off his S.P.D. uniform before answering Jack.

"I'm so glad that I found you Jack. I didn't know who else to go to. Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd, they're all gone. I have no idea where, but I'm afraid they might have been captured already," Sam answered.

Jack noticed that Ally looked just as confused and concerned as he was. Jack also cringed when he heard that his friends and former teammates were in danger.

"Wait. Captured by whom? Who's after you?" Jack asked as he crouched down so that he was at Sam's level.

"Cruger. S.P.D. Haven't you seen the news? The Mutant Registration Act has been passed, so all mutants are to be taken into custody," Sam said.

Jack and Ally both gasped, but for two different reasons. Ally gasped because she thought it was horrible that S.P.D. would be in pursuit of Sam. Jack gasped because he knew that his former Commander would be coming after him too. Just then, a bunch of S.P.D. cadets encircled the Samuels' clothing truck and had their civilian blasters aimed at Jack, Sam, and Ally.

"This is S.P.D. We order you to halt!" a cadet said.

3-3-3

Back at the Xavier Institute, Professor X had summoned Storm, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler to his office.

"I have located those two mutants. They are in downtown New Tech City. You three are to go and rescue them before any harm is done to them. Get in and get out, but use your powers sparingly. The last thing I want to see is a dead human on the six o'clock news," Xavier said.

Cyclops, Storm, and Nightcrawler nodded their heads and left the office. A bunch of students including Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Bobby, and Rogue were gathered around the door with their ears pressed up against it, trying to pick up on what was being said in the office.

"I'm coming too!" Z said to them.

"No, you are to stay here. We'll take care of this," Cyclops said.

Z clenched her fists. Though it wasn't mentioned, she knew exactly who those two mutants were in downtown New Tech City, Jack and Sam.

"It'll be better for Jack and Sam to see a familiar face though," Z replied.

Cyclops looked at Storm, who nodded her head yes.

"Ok, fine. The rest of you are to stay here though," Cyclops said.

After Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler, and Z had left, Bobby and Rogue were talking to Sky, Bridge, and Syd.

"Don't take it personally. We never really get to go with them on missions either," Rogue said.

Bridge arched his eyebrows in confusion. "Aren't you X-Men too though?" he asked.

"Yeah. Rogue and I have the uniforms. I guess they just feel that since we're kids, we're a liability to them," Bobby replied.

The doors to Xavier's office opened once again as Professor X himself wheeled out in his wheelchair.

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" he asked.

Sky, Bridge, Syd, Bobby, Rogue, and the other students traded guilty looks with one another.

"No matter, you three come with me. Before you start class today, you'll be needing textbooks," Xavier said to Sky, Bridge, and Syd.

3-3-3

Meanwhile, at downtown New Tech City, several cadets still had their civilian blasters pointed at Jack, Sam, and Ally. Sam used his powers to teleport the cadets' civilian blasters to the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Get in the truck," Jack commanded.

Jack, Sam, and Ally got into the truck and shut the door before any of the S.P.D. cadets could follow them in. Jack phased through the truck and got into the driver's seat. He fastened his seat belt, turned the keys, and took off.

"Hold on," Jack called out to Ally and Sam who were in the back of the truck.

Some cadets had thrown themselves on the windshield of the truck to try to prevent them from escaping. Jack made a few sharp turns that threw them off the windshield.

"Commander Cruger, they're getting away," one of the cadets said through his communicator.

"I'm on my way," Cruger answered.

Soon, Jack had left the cadets that were after them in the dust. He thought that it was clear sailing from here when a familiar ATV appeared before him. Its driver was none other than his former Commander as the Shadow Ranger.

"S.P.D. You're under arrest," Cruger stated flashing his badge at Jack.

Jack pushed down the accelerator pedal and the truck headed straight toward Cruger and his ATV. Cruger fired his ATV's lasers at the Samuels' Clothing truck and successfully deflated the front two tires. The truck came to a screeching halt. To make sure that the truck was truly grounded, Cruger took his Shadow Saber and deflated the truck's tires with it. Jack phased through the truck until he was in the back of the truck with Ally and Sam.

"Are you two okay?" Jack asked.

He noticed that the top of Sam's head was bleeding. For that matter, both Ally and Sam looked to be shaken up.

"We've been better, but why are we not moving?" Ally replied.

"Cruger took out our tires," Jack answered.

"So then, this is it for us," Sam stated.

3-3-3

Meanwhile, Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler, and Z had found a large enough opening in downtown New Tech City to park the X-Jet.

"Okay, here's the plan. Storm and I will take on the Shadow Ranger. Nightcrawler, I want you to teleport Z and yourself into the back of that Samuels' Clothing truck. I am pretty sure that is where they are. Once you are inside, teleport them and yourselves back into the X-Jet," Cyclops said.

Nightcrawler wrapped his arms around Z and chanted something. In a puff of black smoke, he and Z were gone. Storm and Cyclops lowered the stairs to the X-Jet and exited.

"Who are you?" Jack asked frightened when a blue skinned mutant in a black leather outfit with an "X" on the chest appeared suddenly in the back of the truck.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Z asked embracing Jack in a hug.

Jack was so relieved to see Z. After Sam had told him that Sky, Bridge, she, and Syd might have been captured, his heart sank.

"I'm okay all things considered. This is all very overwhelming. Who is this guy by the way?" Jack asked pointing to Nightcrawler.

"I am Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich circus, I was known as the incredible Nightcrawler," replied Nightcrawler.

"He's an X-Man. Look, there's no time to explain, we have to get you out of here," Z said.

Jack, Sam, and Ally all looked to be confused as to what was going on.

"An X-Man? What's an X-Man?" Sam asked.

"Z's right. Let's get you out of here first. We can talk later," Nightcrawler said.

Nightcrawler held Sam in his arms and chanted something. Then in a puff of black smoke, he and Sam were teleported to the X-Jet. He reappeared in the back of the truck and grabbed a hold of Jack.

"Wait! I'm coming with you Jack. You're not leaving me behind," Ally said.

"Okay, but I can only teleport one person at a time," Nightcrawler said.

Another puff of black smoke appeared and Jack was teleported to the X-Jet. Within a few seconds, Nightcrawler was back in the back of the truck. He held onto Ally, and chanted a few words, and soon she too was aboard the X-Jet. Nightcrawler reappeared in the back of the truck grabbed onto Z. He started to chant something when the door to the back of the truck was smashed in.

"There you are! Huh? Who are you? Z? It's nice of you to turn yourself in," Cruger said.

"Not so fast," Cyclops said.

He nailed Cruger square in the chest with an optic blast. Cruger flew through the air and crashed through a wall of a nearby building as a result of the impact. Nightcrawler teleported Z to the X-Jet. Storm and Cyclops headed towards the X-Jet themselves once they saw that Nightcrawler had teleported everyone to the X-Jet already. Soon, the X-Jet was airborne and headed back to the Xavier Institute. Cruger crawled out through the hole in the side of the building. The impact caused him to demorph.

"You may have gotten away this time, but you can't hide forever. I'll find you, and when I do, we'll just see if you are fortunate enough to get away then," Cruger said.

**There you have it. I finished another chapter. I have no idea how long this fic is going to end up being because there are so many ideas that I have for it. I have been completely floored by the response that this has been getting. Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read it. An even bigger thanks goes out to those of you who have put this fic on your favorite stories list. Let me know what you think in a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please don't just flame me. Thanks. **


End file.
